In Folds
by tempsthe
Summary: While her best friend is off being a werewolf and imprinting on vampire guys, Bella has to deal with the aftermath; which wouldn't be so bad if Jasper Hale-Whitlock-Cullen wasn't freaking stalking her. Twilight!AU Jasper/Bella
1. Chapter 1

**While her best friend is off being a werewolf and imprinting on vampire guys, Bella has to deal with the aftermath, which wouldn't be so bad if Jasper Hale-Whitlock-Cullen wasn't freaking stalking her. (JasperxBella & EdwardxJacob) **

_**Contains explicit language, mentions of boyxboy and the general madness that is Bella and Jasper. Please proceed carefully.**_

 **In Folds**

| it's gonna leave its marks somewhere |

.

.

"You weren't at school today." Bella does not have a heart attack.

No.

Her heart just plummets all the way to her feet and really, she should get that checked out, because that's certainly not where it's supposed to be (preferably by Dr. Cullen because that always sounds fun).

"Why are you here?" She tries to keep her voice detached, but her heart still hasn't made a comeback yet and it's beating somewhere around her body which it really shouldn't be.

Bella really wonders why, in her world, vampires don't actually need an invitation to lay on your bed like some abstract Greek God.

"Would you believe me if I said I missed talking with you?" _No_ , she would _not_. She drops her backpack on her desk chair and crosses her arms over her chest with a raised eyebrow in his direction.

"You want to talk? Sure, let's talk. Let's talk about the fact that you broke into my house, _again_. That you decided that my bed is yours to use, _again_." Or the fact that she almost peed her pants at the sight of said occupied bed by a vampire who's newly converted to the animal only diet and that he could snap at any moment and, well, kill her.

"It's so nice to hear your voice after such a strenuous day, Bells. I don't know what I would do without you." He doesn't sound sincere and he isn't.

"Let's cut to the chase and admit that Edward and Jacob are going at it like bunnies in your house right now and that you were just sick and tired of feeling it because you're a sociopathic empath and can't help the hard-on you get." He grins then and it's positively the most frightening thing Bella has ever witnessed in her seventeen years on this earth.

"God, sometimes I forget that under your blank stare and dull appearance you're actually clever." She skillfully dodges the jab he sends her way. It wouldn't be a normal day in Forks if Jasper didn't comment on the way she looks.

Bella has no option, none that are viable anyways. Jasper Hale-Whitlock-Cullen, whatever, won't budge and she can't exactly throw him out without breaking an arm or what remains of her sanity.

He snuggles into her blanket, successfully messing up her once perfectly made bed and she shrugs her shoulders because it's Tuesday and that's supposed to mean something dammit.

"So…" She finally says after a while, her heart somewhat taking back its rightful place in her body. "What do you want to watch today?" She powers on her laptop and listens to the sound it makes, carrying it over to the bed and plopping down next to him.

(yes, next to the vampire, the one that could rip apart her jugular and blame it on an animal attack, that vampire, the very mentally unstable one who should not look so good sprawled on her bed in nothing but jeans and a shirt).

"I really enjoy the Vampire Diaries these days." And when he smiles at her – it's evil and creepy and maybe a tad attractive because it's Jasper Hale-Whitlock-Cullen and of course it's attractive – and she snorts (because it's better than cowering in fear or trying to explain to her father why she felt the need to run away from the house and all the way to the police station).

.

.

Bella isn't stupid (she's a little quirky, a lot of clumsy and stressed, but her best friend just pulled a Romeo and Juliet with a vampire and is currently making her deal with the aftermath of his stupid decision making – so excuse you for judging her because if you had to deal with just half of the shit she goes through daily, you'd be stressed too and that doesn't help her clumsiness at all).

When Jacob Black – her best friend who's she's known since she was two and was actually in the hospital the day his mother gave birth to him, yeah, they are that type of friends – pulls her away from her math class and drags her all the way to Forks' only Diner and announces;

"I'm a werewolf." Bella really wants to look surprised, but that fails miserably.

Bella isn't stupid and sucks at pretending, so she nods her head at her best friend and doesn't ask if he's been consuming recreational drugs.

"Yeah, I know." He's the one who looks stunned.

"What do you mean; you know?" She plays with the paper of her straw, tears it into a few pieces and balls them up with her thumb.

"Well, I mean, you and the Cullens aren't very subtle about it. You literally growled at Alice Cullen the other day and she threatened to bite you." One day, Jacob is Jacob, he's that adorable and awkward kid she grew up with.

And the next he's this hot, sexy stud who travels everywhere with his motorcycle and goes cliff diving with Sam Uley and if that doesn't spell out werewolf, then she really doesn't know what else does.

"You figured it out, just like that?" She nods.

"Like I said, you and subtlety don't work in a sentence." And it's unfair because when Bella experiences her growth spurt, she has acne and her already small breast push from a very small A to an only slightly bigger A and most of her clothes come from the kid's section because she's that flat and skinny.

Jacob eyes her like she's crazy and she would very much like to remind him that he's the one who dragged her here when she should be in school and he'll be the one explaining her absence to Charlie.

"Okay." He finally concedes with a shrug of his shoulders. "I actually thought that would be the hard part…" Because there's more, of course there's more. "I imprinted." Her left eye twitches. "It's kind of like mating, there's a soulmate out there for you and when you find them, you imprint on them. So, that happened and I imprinted – on a guy." Does she have to congratulate him, no, really, is there a protocol for this? "And that guy is a vampire." She nods, taking a sip of water. "And that vampire guy is Edward Cullen."

Bella chokes and has to bang repeatedly on her chest just to make sure there's air in her lungs so she can breathe. Jacob sends her that look that clearly says 'really, that's when you react' and starts slapping her back when tears form in her eyes.

That's when it truly starts, the madness in her life. She remembers to blame Jacob for it every day and will continue to do so until she's six feet under and even then, she promises to come back and haunt his ass and cock block him until he has blue balls and he realizes that he's stuck with her ghost for all eternity – she loves him that much.

.

.

Bella is human. She's Switzerland. She's neutral (that's code for hating every vampire and werewolf from a ten feet radius which means she hates a lot) and Jasper Hale-Whitlock-Cullen, seriously dude, just pick one, finds it hilarious to torment her because he's that old and he wants to 'impart' his wisdom on the lesser being, lesser being as in her.

"They said you figured it out." It's a horribly awful meeting and she has to sit through two of those.

The first one is at the Rez and it's fine because she grew up with all of them, has spent entire summers with Jake and Embry and Quil running around La Push beach while her father and Billy have been fishing and do _manly_ stuff together.

They are all relieved that she's one of them now and not thrilled with Jacob's mate – _at all_.

She isn't actually required for the second meeting - the one with the hot Dr. Cullen and his equally sexy wife - but Jacob sort of makes her tag along – ' _forces'_ – because it's awkward and there's plenty of complications like Jacob would probably go crazy and die if he doesn't have lots of sex with Edward soon and Billy looks more than a little put off and Bella wants to throw up and probably looks like she's about to because Dr. Cullen offers her a brown paper bag and she doesn't, but she comes really fucking close.

"Yep." It's the first time she directly speaks to Jasper. She's had a few run ins with Alice, she's in two of her classes, and she shares a biology desk with Edward and that's pretty much it.

The other three, Jasper and Rosalie and Emmett, she's only gazed at from afar and now that it's confirmed there are vampires, Bella would appreciate it if it stayed that way.

It obviously won't, if the curious smirk Jasper sends her is anything to go by (like she thought, Jacob should be ready to live with a pissed off ghost because she's already planning her funeral and every possible way to torture him).

"How come you were able to figure it and no one else put the pieces together." She's pretty sure that part isn't meant for her. It doesn't even sound like a question, but Bella snorts anyways and shoves a foot in her mouth like she always does.

"I love Forks, but the gene pool is a little shallow." It's a pretty small box and not a lot of crayons are sharp in there. Most of the people here, she's grown up with, has known since she was in diapers (Mike Newton has strange obsession with her and Lauren, she doesn't want to think about Lauren because her name is synonymous with STD and that's just gross).

For a second, there's no readable expression on his face, but eventually, he blinks – and do vampires even need to blink, she files that question away for later – and Bella finally understands what true horror is.

Horror is when Jasper Hale-Whitlock-Cullen smiles at you with amusement (don't take a page from her book and just run away, run very far away, take your passport and get the hell out of dodge because whatever you think you know about vampires does not apply to him).

"You're more interesting than I thought." She makes a mental note to have that engraved on her tombstone, right next to loving daughter and devoted friend. Jacob will pay for a really fancy one.

Stupid werewolf.

.

.

Bella breaks her arm.

Not that it should surprise anyone.

She does fall off her roof that one time because she's trying to retrieve her Frisbee and has to spend the entire holidays with a cast on her leg and Jacob laughing his ass off when he asks her to pass the turkey.

But, this time, it isn't actually her fault.

It's a direct result of being the only human surrounded by freaking werewolves and vampires and their stupid taunts at each other and the growling and the threats and Edward and Jacob having sex on every single piece of furniture in the Cullen household.

One of their fights gets out of hand – Jacob and Edward are basically the Ike and Tina Turner of the supernatural world, so dysfunctional she hopes they never breed – and there's an actual table flying towards her and she uses her right arm to protect herself and there, a broken arm.

She's very high on painkillers and gets to spend some alone time with Dr. Cullen and that's the only reason she doesn't steal one of her father's gun and shoot both Jacob and Edward in the head – but she sure as hell doesn't forgive them.

Come Saturday, Bella's pissed and tired and maybe a bit too high on painkillers, so when someone knocks on their kitchen door, her patience is very, very – she can't stress the word – very thin.

But that's all soon forgotten when the door swings open and Jasper Hale-Whitlock-Cullen stands on her porch, with his most innocent look and a basket filled with pastries and treats.

Her father appears behind her, decked out in his police uniform and raises an eyebrow at the blonde teen who almost looks normal – and hot, he looks hot and man, those pain killers are weird.

"Hi, Bella." She narrows her eyes. "Chief Swan. I'm Jasper Hale, one of the Cullen's adopted kids." Charlie nods with what looks to be recognition, but remains silent.

(he has a seventeen-year-old daughter with a broken arm and there's a boy who looks like sex on legs standing there looking innocent and her father's a little possessive and a little threatening, but he just loves her and she loves him and the way he displays that firearm at anyone who comes close to her).

This should be awkward, but awkward isn't in Jasper's vocabulary.

"My mother, she made you a get-well basket." He offers as an explanation. "There are muffins and pastries and even an Italian Soda that she said are good with those, but I sort of lost track after a while."

That's a lie, he probably remembers it perfectly, but it's meant to make her father smile because teenage boys aren't supposed to know that. Charlie nods like he understands – women and their whimsy and finally moves to the side, the silent way to invite him in.

"Come on in, son. You can drop that basket on the kitchen table." And Jasper sends a sweet smile her way before coming inside her house and she thinks it's the first time he's actually been invited.

Bella never had a plan for the apocalypse, but it's Jasper and he's being polite and knocking on doors and chatting with her father and offering up baskets that are suited for queens – she's pretty sure there are no signs of the Umbrella Corporation around, but then again you can never be too sure with Forks –

It's the end of the world and she's stuck with fucking Jasper Hale-Whitlock-Cullen and Jacob is probably having aggressive sex with Edward and it just doesn't make sense anymore.

"Okay, Bells. I have to head out to the station, you know the rules." She blinks. "No boys allowed upstairs, but you can hang out the living room." She didn't even know she had rules and Jacob is allowed upstairs so that doesn't make a lot of sense, but Charlie has known Jacob since he was in his mother's womb so that apparently makes it okay. "Have a good day you two." He waves off, sending another glance over his shoulder.

"Bella, I think you're having a panic attack. Since you're human, I think you should, you know, breathe." She doesn't even remember how to do that.

Her arm is broken and her best friend is a werewolf who's probably shoving his dick up a vampire's ass and she doesn't even want to imagine the other possibility and she has a stalker who's befriended her father and just how many puppies did she kick in a previous life to deserve all of this?

And then, if her life isn't complicated enough, Jasper Hale-Whitlock-Cullen goes and does something that should've never happened –

He kisses her (hello, my name is Bella, my life is a dumpster fire and I'm not available right now because I'm being molested by my sexy vampire stalker, so please leave your message after the beep and Jacob, be ready, I want an expensive coffin).

* * *

 **a/n: So... what do you think? I'd try to explain, but I can't so this is what it is. It could be read as a one shot or I could add onto it, so let me know if you would like some more and if you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**It should be illegal to be that sexy while talking about decapitation.**

 **In Folds**

| there's a bottom to the top of the moment |

.

.

Of all the bizarre, improbable, unreasonable events that she has lived through these last few months (her best friend turning out to be a werewolf and the hottest kids in school being vampires and Jacob and Edward having a lot of sex and fights and then more sex and more fights), kissing Jasper Hale-Whitlock-Cullen still manages to make it to the top three.

Now, it's not that Bella has never kissed anyone in her life (her first kiss is with Jacob, not that anyone here is surprised, and they both make disgusted noises and vow to never speak of it), but kissing Jasper –

When she's twelve, Paul Lahote pushes her off the big cliff in La Push (Charlie almost kills him when Billy tells him and Billy only tells him because Jacob ran all the way home to get his father because Paul fucking pushed her off a fucking cliff and Bella, even if partially numb to the world, still thought she would fucking die) and kissing Jasper is a lot like being pushed off a cliff.

Her face feels like it's on fire and there are a thousand thoughts all at once in her mind, her arms reaching out to hang onto something, anything really. She's free falling and, even worst, this time, she's not even sure water will be there to brace her fall.

Bella is not as much of a romantic as her choice of literature suggests and kissing Jasper is definitely not like what is written in the books.

The worst part of it all is that her brain actually finds it enjoyable (she's kissing a killer, cold and deadly and very, very dead and she likes it, she certainly needs a shrink) because she moans, actually moans as he runs his fingers on the skin of her neck.

She can feel his smirk on her lips and his knee pushing into her thigh and his hands are cold which is a nice contrast against the skin that is burning up and while it could be awkward with her broken arm, he manages to never touch it.

Jasper Hate-Whitlock-Cullen is very skilled at everything he does and this, this is definitely skillful and pleasurable in ways Bella has never even dreamt of. There's just the right intensity and need and she feels like she's drowning and burning at the same time, all the while questioning her sanity and her very existence and not coming up with any answers.

Well, at least until someone clears their throat.

Bella's eyes open wide (because she knows it isn't Charlie, it can't be Charlie, she doesn't want it to be Charlie because Charlie would shoot at Jasper and she would have to explain why he isn't dead and that isn't a conversation she wants to have with her father) and she blinks into Jasper's hair that clouds her vision as the latter groans in annoyance and pulls away from her just a bit.

She can feel her heartbeat in her lips as she tilts her head and catches sight of Jacob, hands fisted into his side, that murderous werewolf glint in his eyes (which is weird, because if someone can't possibly have the right to criticize her kissing buddies it's certainly him) and, from the kitchen door, Edward Cullen who stands there like he actually should be there.

"Hi." Her words are flat as she greets the werewolf and the vampire. Jasper's hands are still on her and he really doesn't look like he wants to move them.

"What the hell, Bells?" Jacob probably doesn't mean for that to rhyme, but it does and it makes this all so, so funny, even with all his murderous intents.

"Can't you see we are in the middle of something?" And Jasper turns around, his voice sounding very annoyed at being interrupted (and Bella pauses because what if Jacob hadn't interrupted, what if they had continued, what if Jasper had pulled her upstairs and continued kissing her like that on her bed and –).

"Get…" Jacob starts out "the fuck away from her."

Jasper raises an eyebrow, obviously challenging her best friend and, when he doesn't move, Bella decides that be smart and move away from them, both Jasper and Jacob so caught up in glaring at each other they don't even realize she's gone to stand near Edward in the doorway.

Later that day, Bella has to explain to her father why the next door neighbour reported seeing a very big wolf fighting some sparkly boy in the backyard.

She curses Jacob and Jasper together and hopes that they are in a lot of pain. But Edward Cullen actually turns out to be decent and even buys her supper because of his stupid boyfriend and brother fighting on her lawn and, you know, Bella calls that perspective.

(She doesn't think about what would've happened if Jasper had dragged her upstairs and continued kissing her like that, no, she doesn't, because if she did, then she would have to admit to herself that she actually did _not_ want to stop and that is not a conversation she wants to have with herself, ever).

.

.

Charlie clears his throat as he hovers in front of bedroom. Her door is wide opened because Bella has lived with her father for all of her life and doesn't actually feel the need to lie to him or hide things (well, except for the vampires and werewolves, but he never asks and she never shares, so, technically, it's not lying, just Jacob's fault).

"Dad?" She finally asks, because she can pretend to have her eyes on her homework and not see him, but she's really not that much of an actress.

"I just…" He trails off looking a tad uncomfortable and Bella raises an eyebrow. It's Sunday and her father's day off and he should be out with Billy or watching some sport on the television and just, you know, relaxing. Charlie works hard enough that he should enjoy his days off. "That Cullen boy, he looked nice."

Bella's mouth opens and her eyes widen.

"And, well, I know you are at that age where…." Charlie means well, he really does.

"Dad, I've already had the talk." Her voice squeaks and, by the look of relief on her father's face, this makes him as squeamish as her. "Besides, Jacob wouldn't allow any boy to touch me, you know that."

Her last comment makes Charlie smile and Bella let's out a sigh of relief as he nods his head because Jacob is a good boy and very possessive and her father is a lot of old-fashioned when it comes to those things so Bella will careful avoid telling him about how she almost had hot, steamy sex with Jasper Hale-Whitlock-Cullen yesterday.

Her father sends her a look, opens his mouth and then closes it and Bella wonders what is running through his head and wants to ask, but, outside, a car horns loudly. Both her father and her move to the window and recognize the Blacks' truck.

"Billy came to watch the game." Her father tells her as they both watch the scene play out; Jacob pulling on the wheel chair and helping his father down. "Jake said he'd take you out for breakfast."

"That sounds nice." And really, Jacob buying her breakfast is the least he can do. "But dad?"

"Yes, kiddo?"

"Don't eat too much fried food." She adds with a roll of her eyes, because that bag Billy carries certainly has more fat than meat and, even if her father nods, she knows perfectly well he won't listen to her.

.

.

Jacob and her pull up at Forks only dinner maybe thirty minutes later. The lady at the door greets them because she's known them both since they were in dippers and, even if the place if full, still manages to squeeze them at a table near the back (dipper privilege sometimes pays off).

Jacob sends a sheepish smile her way as the waitress fills their cups with coffee and Bella rolls her eyes just because she can and thanks the lady who says she'll come back with their order (the thing about Forks only having one dinner is that everyone here already knows what you'll order and you barely have to talk anymore except for those questions grownups ask, like how's school and the weather is nice today).

"Bells…" He starts out, soft and sending her cute glances with big puppy eyes and Bella can't, she just can't.

"Where's Edward?" She fires quickly before he can ask anything, because she's actually curious. Edward Cullen, despite what most people in school think, is actually pretty decent (and not just because he buys her food or puts up with a werewolf in heat constantly and never complains).

"He went to hunt." Jacob grumbles out, as if just the thought of his imprint turns his mood sour (but there's a small smile on his lips and it's almost like, well, almost like Jacob is in love). "They all went, the Cullens."

Bella doesn't care (but, if it means that she can delay her next meeting with Jasper Hale-Whitlock-Cullen, then maybe she cares just a little).

The nice lady comes back with their order, Jacob's food all over the place and Bella with her regular sized portions of eggs, fruits and potatoes (she'll steal some of Jacob's bacon and he'll whine but ultimately give up because he can never argue with her, never).

For a second, there is content silence, the type that can only be achieved when food is presented to two hungry teenagers and Bella hums as she stabs her fork through a piece of watermelon.

But then, Jacob interrupts her peaceful thoughts.

"Do you like Jasper?"

Bella almost chokes on said piece of watermelon and punches her chest for a few seconds like it will actually make it better (and it sort of does, so really, don't judge).

"I'm sorry, what?" Her voice is raspy.

"I said…" Jacob rolls his eyes. "Do you like Jasper Hale-Whitlock-Cullen whatever his real name is?"

And you know what Bella does? Her eyes widen and then she shakes her head and finally, she laughs, really loudly, loud enough that the people from the table next to theirs send her weird stares and probably think she's insane.

(Bella doesn't like Jasper, no, she doesn't, not really, she finds him hot because she has eyes and doesn't mind so much being kissed by him and maybe, just maybe, she's gotten used to having around and doesn't mind it as much, but she doesn't like him, no, not at all).

.

.

"Good morning."

Bella almost drops her books to the floor as she closes her locker and comes face to face with Edward Cullen. He's well-groomed, as always, and with clothes that probably cost more than her house and with eyes so very golden that Bella understands he must have had a good hunt.

"Morning." She grumbles out, because it's Monday and people generally hate Mondays, especially in Forks where everything is always drab and dreary. She raises an eyebrow as he looks at her.

"We have biology." He says and yes, Bella is fully aware that they have biology together because he's her partner and has been for almost two years now, ever since the Cullens first moved to town and the only empty seat was next to hers.

"Yeah." And, wow, this is awkward.

"I thought we could walk to class together." He finally says and Bella let's out a sigh before nodding her head.

"How was your weekend?" She asks and pretends not to see people eying both of them with slacked jaws and curious stares.

"It was uneventful." Because only vampires could possibly find hunting weirdly large animals as uneventful. "How was yours?"

"Oh, you know." She says. "Uneventful." She repeats.

He smiles and Bella finds herself smiling back as they enter the biology classroom. When he pulls her stool out for her, she beams at him and drops her books on their table and, well, Edward Cullen is actually pretty decent.

.

.

She's on her way to third period when someone yanks on her backpack and shoves her into the janitor's closet (Bella is not a romantic, but this, this is low, even for her).

"Hey." Of course, because who else would pull her into this tiny, bleach-smelling, closed space besides Jasper Hale-Whitlock-Cullen and his ridiculously handsome face.

"Hi." And Bella would roll her eyes at herself, but there's something about the way his entire body is pressed onto hers, every inch of flesh touching his that make her lose any coherence and self-reflection.

"I missed you." He says, mouth very close to hers.

"No, you didn't." Bella does roll her eyes this time and feels him smirk.

"Okay, maybe I didn't." He's amused, she can tell, but, mostly she can feel it (because she is not as annoyed as she should be and actually doesn't find being stuffed in broom closets as off as she should). "But I did think about you while I was decapitating that bear."

"Romantic." But even her sarcasm doesn't have its usually bite.

"I try." It should be illegal to be that sexy while talking about decapitation. He presses into her even more if that's possible and Bella keeps her yelp from escaping her throat.

For a minute, there is silence, Jasper pushing his body into hers as he takes her in, golden eyes staring at her almost as if he wants to burn a hole through her forehead. Bella stares back, brown eyes darting to his and then to the shelves behind them, the one where all the cleaning products are.

"I…" Finally, he breaks the silence (not that Bella would ever admit aloud that this position isn't nearly as uncomfortable as it looks and that having Jasper Hale-Whitlock-Cullen pressing into her isn't nearly as disgusting as her mind says it should be). "I almost killed that werewolf for interrupting."

"Please don't kill Jake." She doesn't know how, but her voice manages to stay even and calm. "I really don't want to explain that to my father. Besides, Edward would die with him and he's actually pretty decent."

"You're missing the point, Isabella." He rolls his eyes, blonde eyelashes fluttering and Bella really thinks it's unfair that every boy she knows is prettier than her. "The point is, I didn't want to be interrupted. Especially when things we're getting so…"

"Hot and heavy?" She offers and her mind actually screams as her to shut up.

"Well…" He smirks at her. "Shouldn't we pick up from where we left off?"

"In a broom closet? No, thank you." What the actual hell is wrong with her?

"Not up to your standards?" He teases and while his voice is light, there is something in his eyes, something dark and intense and that can only result in very bad decisions.

"I clearly have no standards. That's why I spend so much time with you." She can't believe the words that come out of her mouth sometimes. Here she is, being sassy with a creature of the night who is ruled by impulse and could snap her neck with barely any effort.

But, even though she's just insulted him, he throws his head back and actually laughs. Bella's eyes widen almost eccentrically as she witnesses Jasper Hale-Whitlock actually show an emotion that seems genuine, well, besides the lust.

"Oh, Pet." He grins at her, showcasing very pointy teeth. "You're coming with me."

He grabs her not-broken arm and pulls her out of the janitor's closet, into the now empty halls of Forks High, with that smile on his face and that determination and Bella –

Bella wonders if she's just signed her death sentence.

* * *

 **a/n: After almost a year, well, at least I updated. Truth be told, if it wasn't for all your lovely reviews, this chapter would have never been finished, but Bella and Jasper are so epic together they at least deserve a few more chapters. Your reviews made me laugh and I'm glad people can see some type of humour in Bella's shit show of a life. Thank you so much for reading and feedback is always appreciated and tell me what you thought of this new one. I hope you enjoyed and I will see you next time.**


End file.
